Forever In Dreams
by LostMeadow
Summary: Three-shot. OCxOC. Evermore likes to escape, into a world of her own creation. A world where she can truly be happy and be with the one she cares about, a place where all her wishes come true, and where she doesn't have to watch the stallion she cares about get farther and farther away from her...but more importantly...she doesn't have to cry. (Featuring: Falloutcaleb's OC.)
1. Pleading

**AN: Don't worry I'm still working on Nights Shade, just wanted to do a little OCxOC three-shot or three part story. Hope you enjoy!**

Forever in Dreams: Part 1

"I'm walking and singing I hope no one can hear me!" Evermore sang as she trotted through the market with her sister, Allora.

"Are you…trying to rhyme?" Allora questioned as she gave her sister a strange look.

"No, maybe, yes, I'm not sure…was I rhyming?!" Evermore squealed slightly as she stopped herself to look at her sister.

"It kind of sounded like it, but I don't think you were."

"Oh…"

"It's ok Evermore, you don't need to rhyme when you sing." Allora patted her sisters pink mane to reassure her that it was alright.

Evermore smiled slightly and began to walk through the market once more. The day was quite nice. Sun shining, birds flying peacefully…and Jet almost hitting a window…wait-what?

Immediately Evermore shot her head up towards the sky and darted her eyes back and forth to find where she had seen Jet flying. Suddenly forgetting about her sister Evermore began to gallop through the market place. She did her best to dodge anypony and objects that came across her path. It was a good thing she ran up mountains a lot or else she maybe wouldn't be such a good dodger as she was.

Eventually Evermore came across a group of pegasi that seemed to be surrounding something or somepony. She wasn't sure if she should or shouldn't go to the laughing group or stay on the sidelines watching until they finally moved, after all, there were some mare pegasi in the group who didn't really care for her presence…she didn't understand why though? And how could she, with how innocent she was?

She soon was able to build up the courage to go over there and see what all the commotion was about. To her (not so much) surprise the closer she got to the group she was able to recognize what was in the center of the group, hints of black mane and buck stain coat…Jet.

The young stallion seemed to be laughing on the ground at the moment, some of his friends poking jokes at him and commenting on what had happened.

Apparently Jet was going a bit too fast, even for him, and while he was looking at some unknown object while he was hovering over the market place he had forgotten how close he was to a window and accidently misjudged his stopping distance and instead hit the wall that the window was built in and then tumbling down to the ground and landing in a pile of hay. At least it was a soft landing, and from Evermore's distance he didn't seem hurt.

"I can't believe you crashed!" Somepony hollered one of the stallions that were around Jet.

"I know, Jet is usually at his best when flying. But not this time! HAH-"The second pegasus who spoke was stopped soon after he started to laugh.

"Ah hush up guys! I'm still one of the best flyers in Manestan. So it was one little fall, it's not something to keep laughing about. " Jet said as he brushed himself off to get some of the hay and dirt that was on him off of him.

"Sorry Jet." Everypony said at once and then began to laugh shortly afterwards, including Jet.

"You guys are idiots sometimes! Well why don't we start-"Before Jet was able to finish his sentence he was abruptly stunned for a moment from something that had locked with his head.

Jet could hear some of the ponies in the group begin to gasp at whatever had just happened. It happened so quick that Jet wasn't able to see it coming, which was a bit odd for him. Once his head stopped moving around and he regained back whatever little balance he lost, his eyes rolled up to see what had struck him…he should have kept his eyes closed.

Standing just a few inches away from him was a very angry Evermore. He could tell that she was angry because of the way her pink eyes were narrowed and became a lot sterner and sharpened in a way.

"Hey Evermore, why'd you hit-"Jet was about to finish what he was saying, until Evermore silenced him.

"You-big dummy, what were you thinking!"

"Well you see I was-"

"You weren't thinking!"

"What? No Evermore I was-"

"Oh-no-no-no-no, you sir are careless. You were going to fast again, Jet. Every time you fly you push yourself to your limits and sometimes even beyond those limits."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No it's not a good thing. You want to know why?" Evermore asked a bit harshly towards Jet, who simply looked at her wide eyed, "Because you'll end up hurting yourself one day…and what's the point of all of this if you end up hurting yourself in the end?..I know you want to be a wonderbolt but…" She began to pause herself at this point.

Evermore slowly began to study her surroundings. A much larger group of ponies had now gathered around her and Jet, listening in on their little conversation. Many of the ponies gave wide eyed glances, while others glared. And in realization, Evermore was able to discover that most of the ghastly glares were a gift only for her to receive.

What pained Evermore most though was the look Jet was giving her. Not only was he waiting for her to finish what she was saying but his eyes were filled with surprise and maybe…just a slight pinch of fear. Was he worried about what Evermore was about to say? When Evermore opened her mouth again to speak she saw Jet flinch ever so slightly. Not many ponies near would have noticed, But Evermore could…she always knew…

"N-never mind…"Evermore sighed as she began to turn herself away from Jet and to the crowd.

They were all still giving her looks of disapproval, but at this point she didn't really care. The only thing Evermore cared about was the look in Jet's eyes.

She had seen that look in another's eyes once before, she can't fully recall why or when she saw it, but she remembered who was gave the look. Those eyes Jet had just mustered were the same ones her mother wore before she died. However her mother's eyes were a lot more fearful than Jet's and Evermore wasn't the one who caused the look. But could Evermore be happy knowing that? Yes, she didn't cause her mother's fearful gaze, but she did cause Jet's.

_I'm sorry… _

**xXx**

_"Hey Jet?" Evermore asked as her and Jet sat up on a hill watching the sun set._

_ "Yeah, what is it?" Jet encouraged slightly._

_ "One day I want to have wings."_

_ "Why would you want to have wings? Don't you like being an earth pony?"_

_ "Yeah…but I want to have wings!" Evermore repeated with a childish laugh._

_ "That doesn't answer my question." Jet retorted with a sigh and a slight smirk._

_ "Because than I can fly in the sky with you!"_

_ We were just foals back than…but that's still my wish, to be able to fly with you, play with you again, to talk to you, to be with you. But that can't happen because without wings, I'm stuck on the ground watching you fly away from me…will you stop? Just for me will you please...stop?_

"Evermore, are you ok?" Allora peeked into Evermore's bedroom. She had retreated to her room since she got back from the market and she's been carrying a look of grim since then as well.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm ok sis!" Evermore choked out.

"You don't sound like it. Did something happen when you went to go see Jet? I swear if he hurt you!" Allora's voice became stern now.

"No, he was the perfect gentlecolt. I'm just tiered is all, is it ok if you leave so I can take a nap?"

"Alright, I'll check up on you later. Sweet dreams Evermore."

Through that whole conversation Evermore had her back turned on her sister in an attempt to hide her face. _She doesn't need to see me like this. _Evermore sat on her bed looking outside through the window that was right over her bed. The sun was going down which gave Evermore an excuse to rest longer than normally. She didn't want a short nap; she wanted to dream, to sleep.

She looked down to face her pillow; it was damp in some places.

"Good night Jet."

Evermore forced a smile on her face as she continued to feel the tears roll down her cheeks. With each passing second there seemed to be more and more. Soon Evermore allowed her body to go limp and fall sideways on to the bed, she didn't even bother getting under the covers.

_I want to dream…of pure happiness._


	2. Beautiful Beginning, Sad Ending

Forever In Dreams: Part 2

"Evermore, wake up hun. It's time to go."

"Nooo…time to go where?" Evermore whined restlessly to the voice that interrupted her sleep.

The young mare soon felt her bed shift slightly to her right, where her back was facing. Evermore immediately lift up her pillow that her head was once lying on and placed it on top of her head in order to get a point across that she didn't want woken up yet. Apparently that didn't cross over well with the other pony in the room.

"Come on missy! You promised me you'd be nice this morning. Did you stay up late again?" The voice chastised her.

Evermore merely groaned at this.

"Why do I have to get up for anyway?"

"You don't remember? Me and you were suppose to go flying today, surely you didn't forget about that." The voice chuckled slightly.

Soon the mare's body began to stiffen. She knew exactly whose voice that was now and where she was. She wasn't just in her bedroom sleeping away, no not at all. Evermore was in a dream and one that she enjoyed very much. It's the one where she has wings and her and…

"Hello! You still up sleepy head?"

"Haha, I am now Jet." Evermore smiled as she began to slowly raise the top half of her body off of the bed, making the pillow role down the back of her head to who knows where on the ground.

Once Evermore's eyes had opened her gaze was met with Jets, who smiled at her widely. His mane was the same style of messiness he usually had it in, but Evermore didn't mind really. It made him that much more adorable to her.

Suddenly Evermore felt something begin to stroke her left cheek. When her eyes turned to the direction where the stroke was coming from she was happy to see that it was Jet's hoof doing the stroking. In response to Jet's action, Evermore returned the favor to him and placed her hoof on the one Jet was using to touch her cheek.

"You're very affectionate this early in the morning." Jet smirked wickedly pleased with himself that is…until Evermore thumped him on top of his head.

"Don't be mean!" Evermore childishly whined and stuck her tongue out at him.

Instead of Jet getting a bit mad at Evermore he became the exact opposite, he was happy. His face soon came in closer to Evermore's as he placed a soft innocent kiss on her nose. Still in close proximity with Evermore he looked into her deep light pink eyes that were now a bit wide. Jet could just barely make out a bit of red coming from Evermore's cheeks. And throughout this whole ordeal Evermore still had the tip of her tongue sticking out. _So innocent, so cute! _Jet thought to himself with a smile growing on his face.

"Now than I'll let you get ready and once you're all done we can go." Jet said with a smile as he exited the bedroom.

Once Evermore was positive Jet was gone she jumped out of the bed and bolted to the nearest mirror. _If this is the dream I'm thinking of than…_Evermore thought began to trail off as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She looked like she normally did, for the most part anyway. Her mane was a bit tangled here and there, but that's to be expected after just waking up, and her eyes had just a little bit of bags under them. However those would soon fade away the more she woke up. What caught the young mare's attention the most were the two new additions to her back…those two lovely blue wings she has always wanted in (real) life.

A giant smile soon began to grow on Evermore's face. Even if this was a dream, Evermore was going to obtain as much of this happiness that was currently surrounding her, Celestia knows she'll need it when she wakes up.

**xXx**

Once Evermore had met up with Jet downstairs he had began to explain what he had planned for him and Evermore. Apparently he had decided that a picnic for the two of them up at the old hill, they used to spend their childhood days together at, would be a nice way to spend their evening…Evermore couldn't help but agree silently to herself.

By the time they had left the house, Evermore was already excited out of her wits…but also a bit worried. It had been awhile since she had, had this dream and flown. The young mare was terrified of the fact of whether or not she would remember how to use her wings or. What if she didn't remember? Would Jet get angry or make fun of her? Turning this so far beautiful dream into a nightmare?

"Evermore…are you okay sweet heart?" Evermore's eyes shot up off the ground she had been staring down at (unintentionally and on accident). Jet must have felt the uneasiness that was just emitting thickly off her. She was so full of dread that she didn't even notice the nice little "sweet heart" comment Jet made.

"Um…yes?" Evermore answered towards Jet questionably.

"Don't tell me what I want to hear, give me the truth!" Though his words were commanding, they weren't harsh.

"But you're going to think it's stupid…or worse."

"No I won't! Come on; tell me what's on your mind."

Evermore was a bit hesitant as first. But she gave into Jet's pleads. "I don't think I remember how to…fly." She tore her eyes away from Jet's as she prepared herself for the worst.

It was silent for a moment. Evermore was unsure to who or what would break the silence first. To her surprise it was Jet and his cute, yet sometimes annoying, laugh. _Is the little meanie laughing at me!? _Evermore thought to herself irritably. _How dare you!_

"It's not funny Jet! Quit laughing!" Evermore shouted childishly towards the stallion.

"I'm sorry-I swear I'm not laughing at you-I'm laughing at the fact that you thought I would think it was stupid or get mad, or something." Jet said between little bursts of laughter.

Evermore just grumbled at him and he returned it with a smirk and than a smile. Before Evermore could even notice Jet was already by her side.

"Well since you got remember how to use your little wings, I'll help you. Now, first extend your wings…ok good, next position your legs in a launching position…not that far apart sweetie but you get the idea, and now you bend your legs back a little, push yourself up into the air and start-"

"Flapping your wings?" Evermore finished off for Jet before she started up in the air before him, looks like she was worried for nothing.

Evermore paused in the air for second and waved at Jet before taking off ahead of him yelling, "RACE YUH!"

And Jet was not about to turn down this challenge or any other. Even if it was Evermore, he was going to win..._I hope I don't hurt her feelings._

It didn't take Jet long to catch up to Evermore, though he couldn't help but feel like she was holding back, perhaps? Well he would soon get his answer. Once he got above Evermore and a little bit ahead she immediately caught sight of him and went wide eyed. Jet could hear her growl slightly as she sped up to meet up with him head to head. She was good, he would give her that much…but could she beat him? Jet was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard Evermore clear her throat.

"I would watch where you're going Jet hun." She with a giant smile on her face before she dodged an oncoming tree that was ahead of her and Jet…though Jet wasn't so lucky.

Poor boy…he got distracted again…

Jet groaned as he felt himself begin to slide down the tree half way. For the other half he felt his whole body rip off the tree and then falling down into a bush. His back was in a lot of pain now.

Evermore couldn't help but feel bad for Jet, but she would make it up to him, that was a promise!

"See you at the hill!" Evermore shouted as she carried on to her destination.

"Nice move Evermore, very nice." Jet said with a smile on his face.

He should have been paying attention.

**xXx**

By the time Jet had made it to the hill he had noticed Evermore was already up in the tree they used to climb up and down on for fun, until he learned how to fly and then Evermore. She seemed to be lost in thought. Since Jet was a nice stallion and didn't want to ruin the pretty sight before him he decided to get the picnic set up.

In a way he was glad he had slammed into that tree because if he hadn't, he wouldn't have remembered that he left the picnic basket at the house. It wasn't a problem for him to fly back to the house and then to the hill, it was actually a breeze.

Slowly Jet began to unpack the picnic basket and set out the blanket under the tree. Evermore must have been in a really deep thought because she still hadn't even noticed him…which gave the stallion a devious idea once he was all done unpacking.

After the last off the silverware was unpacked and set on the blanket Jet began to lift himself slightly off the ground with his wings. He did his best to be as silent as possible. As he began to rise higher up in the air and closer to the branch Evermore was on he began to go into…well his…sneak mood. Jet silently started to peek over the branch Evermore was on, not only was she not in deep thought…she was taking a nap! Now that's to perfect. Jet finally launched himself off the branch, making it shake a little and brought his front hooves up into the air to get reading to shake the branch Evermore was on, just to give her a little scare, until he noticed her light pink eyes staring into his own eyes. A smirk was written all over her face.

"You weren't asleep were you?" Jet asked with a dumb founded expression

"Nooooppppe!" Evermore replied with an easy going smile before standing on the branch and then launching herself at Jet in an attempt to pounce him. She succeeded.

The two of them landed a bit rough, but somehow at the same time softly, on the grassy hill's ground. They began to roll backwards slightly from the hill's downward curve. However neither of them seemed to mind. Evermore and Jet were either laughing as they were rolling down the hill or giving out a little whimper, but it was all just for fun. No harm done.

When they had finally stopped rolling down the hill and were now stable again, Evermore was on top of Jet as he was left back facing the ground. She had won twice in one day now.

"I win!" She said with pride and a small giggle.

**xXx**

"So, are you trying to get into the Wonder Bolts?" Evermore asked Jet as they lay down on the picnic blanket, now done eating their food.

"Yes ma'am! And I'm going to make it to, I just know it!"

"Yeah…I know." Evermore said with a small frown on her face.

Jet didn't need to see Evermore's face to tell that she was a bit upset by this. Even if they weren't face to face at the moment, he could just read her aura.

"Why are you upset about it, Evermore?"

"I'm not upset! Who's upset-not me-nope not me-nada!" Evermore protested.

"Evermore…" Jet said sternly.

"…Well…I just…don't want to lose you is all. I mean, I'm sure there are other pegasi mares that are prettier, smarter, and faster than me. I bet they even could relate to you better than I could."

"Evermore, I am surprised at you. It hurts me to think that you would even think those things. There is no other pony in this world that could compare to you! Your one of the best ponies I have ever met in this so called unwanted life of mine and I couldn't ask for anything better! You make my life…happy. It's all thanks to you, Evermore Nightshade that I haven't given up on anything in my life…and that includes you! So don't you forget that!"

This made Evermore very…happy to hear. If only…this wasn't a dream.

"Hey Jet…" Evermore said a bit weakly.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I just wanted to say that I...I lov-I mean! I was wondering if you wanted me to sing to you. The sun's going down-maybe you would like to take a quick rest or nap?" Evermore said a bit quickly and in a rush.

Jet merely nodded his head and smiled as he saw Evermore walk over to him and sit over his head. He slowly scooted up to her and slowly began to feel her wrap her hooves around him to hold him slightly. He made sure not to let more of his weight on her though. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Evermore's smile.

_Bye, bye…dream…_Evermore soon began to sing after she finished her thought.

_Your baby blues  
So full of wonder  
Your curly cues  
Your contagious smile  
And as i watch  
You start to grow up  
All I can do is hold you tight_

Knowing clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Story books are full of fairy tales  
Of kings and queens and the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
You'll someday see the truth from lies

Knowing clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Castles they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
But you are never all alone  
Because I will always  
Always love you

Clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

…_At least I said it in the song._


	3. Promise

**AN: HAH! My first fanfic is now complete!..Not much of an accomplishment…whatever. Well enjoy the final part of Forever in Dreams!**

Forever In Dreams: Part 3

"Evermore…sis somepony is here to see you!" Allora shouted so her voice would be able to make it through the door's sound barrier.

There was no response to Allora's sentence. A small sigh passed through her lips as she turned away from her sister's door and went back down the hall to stand in front of the stairs.

"I didn't get an answer…what did you do anyway?" Allora asked to Jet, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"It's a long story…I guess I'll stop by sometime tomorrow and check in again. See yuh A-"As Jet began to head towards the door he was suddenly halted in place.

The pegasus quickly began to scan the ground, searching for an explanation as to why he had stopped. When he looked down at his four hooves he noticed a dark purple aura covering them. This was clearly Allora's doing. Apparently she had more to say to him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go until you explain yourself…for that I am sorry. Now please, explain to me what happen to you two yesterday." Allora said as she began walking down the wooden steps that lead to the bedrooms of her family's house.

Jet immediately sighed in defeat. He knew Allora was going to let him leave the house until he confessed everything he knew to her, she was quite good at getting him to spill his guts when it came to her little sister. Perhaps that was her job as the big sister, maybe she just wanted to help him and Evermore out in any way she could…or she just enjoyed messing with Jet. In all honesty, Jet didn't really care anymore.

So he told her the story. He explained how he had worried Evermore with his antic's and how she had started yelling at him, eventually ending with him alone with the other ponies he was with, shocked and worried.

"So that's what happened…" Allora thought allowed to herself, not giving much of her attention towards Jet.

"Yeah, so will you let me go now? I don't want to upset Evermore anymore than I already have!" Jet soon began to struggle out of Allora's grip. _Why does she insist on doing this to me!_

"Childish...that's what this all is. Jet, I need you to go outside and be ready to catch something, don't let your guard down or you'll regret it." That was all Allora said to him before opening up the door for Jet to leave and releasing him of her magic. Jet was hesitant to leave, but he didn't find it wise to question Allora, not now at least.

Once Jet had made it outside he waited for something to happen, though he wasn't sure what that something was. Allora didn't give him much background on what she was doing, or planning. Jet stood at attention for a few minutes before his concentration started failing on him, he was almost fully out of focus until he started hearing shouts coming from inside the Nightshade house. _That can't be good,_ he thought worriedly in his mind before he noticed one of the upstairs windows on the house open abruptly. It soon started to make sense to Jet what Allora had up her sleeve, however it was only a guess…Allora was going to throw Evermore out the window.

"Please let me be wrong! Please tell me that Allora wouldn't do that to Evermore!" Jet's pleading would soon be getting its answer as he noticed a hint of blue coming towards the opened window. "I hate it when I'm right…"

Before Jet had another moment to think or say anything he already saw Evermore falling downward out of the window that had been opened. As if on instinct Jet extended his wings and hurried to catch Evermore, who was now halfway from hitting the ground. The young pegasus pushed himself to move faster as he got closer to reaching Evermore. He couldn't-wouldn't allow her to fall without him being her safety net. At the very end of his objective he closed his eyes tightly down, praying that he was quick enough to catch his friend…it was silent after that.

"Jet, hey buddy you in there? HELLO earth to Jet!" The silence was broken from the sound of Evermore's high, yet sweet voice.

When Jet had opened his eyes he was a bit surprised to see that he was above the roof of the house and in midair holding Evermore close to him. He looked down at the blue earth pony with a blank expression on his face, when he saw her face though it soon formed into a happy one. Evermore had one of her signature glares going on, with a touch of a pouty lip. She must still have been upset with him still, if only a little. For awhile Jet stayed like that with Evermore, eventually he broke his gaze in order to stare back at the window Evermore was pushed out of. Standing by the window was Allora. The unicorn mare smiled towards the two, though Jet didn't think Evermore noticed. Allora mouthed something to Jet before leaving the window; it was around the lines of "your move idiot". Jet couldn't help but chuckle at that, _same old Allora._

**xXx**

"Ok, I'll ask. Why did you bring me out all the way out here in the middle of a meadow instead of putting me down so I could go back inside my house? No, why didn't you put me back on the ground, period!" Evermore waved her hooves in the air after finishing her sentence.

Apparently, Jet decided to take her on a little trip, before letting her go on her own. From what Evermore could tell, he looked pretty well pleased with himself.

"I guess you don't remember…" Jet said before earning a quick tap on the chick by Evermore.

"Remember what? I don't need to remember anything, I'm still mad at you, so put me down!"

"No can do, if you can't remember what this place is, than I can't trust you to get back on your own." Jet responded nicely.

"This place…what are you…you know what never mind! I'm done talking to you! Yep, I am done, done, done, and done!" Evermore shouted out of irritation.

"You're still talking." Jet said with a smile.

"Quite you, I said I'm not talking to you!" Evermore shouted once more.

After about ten minutes of silence, and Evermore having her eyes closed, Jet had finally reached the destination he had been leading himself and Evermore to. Before alerting Evermore that they were here, he landed himself and her on the soft tall grass of the meadow, before Evermore could open her eyes, Jet quickly covered them.

"No peeking!" Jet quickly said.

"Fine…" Evermore responded as she sat herself on the ground and folded her hooves closely to her chest.

"Alright I have a few questions for you and you have to answer them in order to get your eye sight back." Jet told Evermore.

"What are they?" Evermore asked.

"Do you remember when we were really little and we used to play together?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I? I remember when you even pushed me off the swing because you wanted to play tag, even though I told you I didn't want to!" Evermore answered with a huff.

Jet gave a weak chuckle before speaking again. "Sorry about that…do you remember that old tree and hill we hung around when it was close to sunset, even though your dad and my mom told us not to?" Evermore nodded. "Now here's your last question…remember when you confessed to me that you wanted wings…that way you could fly with me?" At that last question Jet released his hooves off of Evermore's eyes.

For a moment Evermore didn't open her eyes, this gave Jet enough time to move to right side and sit next to her. When Evermore opened her eyes she saw something that was a blast from the past. It was the old hill and fields her and Jet spent their youngster days in. She looked to her left and moved her eyes over Jet to see the old tree as well. _He brought me here…but why?_ When Evermore was about to turn her head away from the tree she was met with two hooves pulling her back to that direction, but now she was greeted with a new sight, Jet. Her giant pink orbs met his dark blue glossy ones-glossy? Evermore wasn't seeing things, Jet was holding back tears and a quite a few at that. Once Jet had finally blinked the tears came rushing down. Evermore was about to speak when Jet out of nowhere pulled her into his arms.

"Don't…please…don't shut yourself off from me. I couldn't handle losing somepony like you. So I beg you, don't leave me." Jet said softly as he placed his chin on top of Evermore's head keeping her close to him.

Evermore didn't say anything after that, she didn't do anything. When she felt Jet pull away for a second, she thought he was going to either leave because she wasn't saying anything to him. But instead she felt his lips touch her forehead while she was little looking down at the ground. Evermore could feel her eyes widening from Jet's action. She could also feel her cheeks getting a bit warm.

"I'm sorry…" Jet finished before letting his body fall slightly, though he didn't fall to the ground.

To Jet's surprise he only fell to Evermore's shoulder before she kept him up right for him. Though Jet couldn't see it, Evermore smiled.

"I won't…I promise I won't leave." Evermore responded finally.

_Thank you_, Jet thought as he could feel more tears stating to fall from his eyes, though these weren't sad tears, not these ones. He once again wrapped his hooves around Evermore in a hug and she returned the favor. _Maybe if I'm lucky…that dream I had of us will come true. Well you flying might not come true, but as long as I get you, I won't care._ That was Jet's final thought as he thought of nothing else but the moment he was in right now.

_Forever In Dreams: END_


End file.
